The disclosure relates to an actuator for a seat for a vehicle.
Actuators of this type are known in general. European Patent specification EP 1 352 779 describes, for example, an actuator for a vehicle seat, comprising a handle piece which moves a cable. In this case, the actuator is fastened to the vehicle seat in such a manner that a seat cover is clamped between two covering elements. For this purpose, the two covering elements have fastening means which engage in the seat cover. However, a disadvantage of the actuator is that, during the assembly, the cable has to be connected to the handle piece in an awkward and involved manner. Furthermore, in the case of the known actuator described, there is the risk of the seat cover tearing because of the engagement of the fastening means, since the cover is perforated during the assembly.